


Wrestle Kingdom 15: Where a Dream Ends, and A New Book Begins!

by JiminWrites



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWrites/pseuds/JiminWrites
Summary: Just the classic story of a teenage Indy mark meeting and training with her idols in New Japan Pro Wrestling, and then eventually winning the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Title at Wrestle Kingdom the year she's gonna turn 18!No Hate PLEASE!





	Wrestle Kingdom 15: Where a Dream Ends, and A New Book Begins!

Wrestle Kingdom 15

Location: Japan, 〒112-8575 Tokyo, 文京区Koraku, 1 Chome−3−61  
Building: Korakuen Hall  
Date: January 3rd, 2020  
Event: Wrestle Kingdom 15 Press Conference  
Time: 6:27pm

Narrator: “January 4th has always been a special day for Muna since she was 11 years old. She’d stay up until 2 am every year to watch New Japan Pro Wrestling’s “Wrestle Kingdom” which most “Indy Marks” justifiably refer to as the ‘Japanese WrestleMania’, due to it being the biggest annual event, held by the second biggest wrestling promotion on the planet.”

Narrator: “Due to the popularity of New Japan Pro Wrestling, the wrestler’s of NJPW are constantly swarmed by the press, more so than ever, when Wrestle Kingdom season rolls around, and the most famous female wrestler in Japan, Muna Ali, is certainly no exception.”

{Inside the Building}

Narrator: “The Press Conference for the match between Muna Ali and the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, Kushida is about to begin, and all eyes are on the two young fighters.”

Narrator: “Hoping to avoid any live TV confrontation between Muna and Kushida, and even more so between CHAOS and Suzuki-gun, the factions that the two rivals fight with, Gedo, head of New Japan’s booking, has ordered for CHAOS and Bullet Club, to be interviewed in the Korakuen Hall arena, inside the ring. And for Suzuki-gun and The Road Warriors to be interviewed outside, on the building steps. Gedo thought it alright for CHAOS and Bullet Club to be in the same ring, because they’d recently formed an ‘alliance’, to deal with their mutual enemies. Suzuki-gun, and The Road Warriors respectively, saying that ‘Kushida and Muna are far hot-headed to stand in a ring together

[Interview]

“Muna, how does it feel to be the first woman to compete in in-ring action in Wrestle Kingdom’s history?” Female Reporter #1

“It feels so insane honestly, I mean, there are no words to describe this. I am being graciously given this amazing opportunity, and I can’t be more thankful! To Gedo, and Tiger Hattori especially. And to Kazuchika Okada, and Will Ospreay for just helping me, training me, and guiding me so much throughout this incredibly long journey. I wouldn’t be here if not for them. I owe them my career, my house, my dream, and all my experience as well.” -Muna Ali

“How does it feel to be in the Tokyo Dome for your first Wrestle Kingdom, and for your first Championship opportunity in New Japan, and to have it be against Kushida? And on a side note, what do you think of what Kushida did to you three weeks ago, does it mess with your head?” -Male Reporter #1

“I've loved New Japan for years. And being fortunate enough to be allowed to perform here, and to be awarded the honor of challenging Kushida at Wrestle Kingdom, is a truly humbling feeling to me. But Kushida was just trying to get to me before the biggest match of my life. And I’m gonna assure him, that he did nothing of the sort.” -Muna Ali

“Are you nervous knowing that Kushida has a 5-0 match record at Wrestle Kingdom?” -Female Reporter #2

“(Snorts a laugh) No. Fact, it makes me even more confident, knowing that I will be the one to dethrone the Self-Proclaimed "King of the Juniors". And finally be the one to put him in his place. Because Kushida has been at the very top of the Juniors Division for far too long. And when I beat him, I will be the new “Queen” and I will have the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship all to myself. And I can make this as a guarantee when I win that title, it will stay  
on my waist.” -Muna Ali

“What is your mindset going into this kind of match, with this type of stipulation, on this type of event, against someone like Kushida?” -Male Reporter #5

“Trying to psych me out there aren’t ya?(Laughs). Well... basically, only one thing is on my mind, and that’s to just win... Win. Win. Win. Is all I’m thinking in preparation for this match.-- Actually, scratch that, winning and at the end of it, to just have a great match.” -Muna Ali

“Do you think that the reason Kushida came after you in the first place, is because Kazuchika Okada chose you to claim the Rainmaker's throne, and not him?” -Female Reporter #3

“Well... Now that you bring it up, it's actually a lot more possible than you’d think…” -Muna Ali

“Do you receive any clarity in the fact that Gedo has banned any and all members of Suzuki-Gun from ringside?” -Male Reporter #4

“Yes, because the last time Kushida and I were in the ring, he had Suzuki-gun attack me, causing CHAOS to come out, resulting in a, no pun intended, "Chaotic Brawl". With Suzuki-gun banned, I can finally do what is expected of me, and that is to win! If need be, CHAOS will come out, and they will make Kushida, and Suzuki-gun pay if he tries anything. Cuz’ Okada has been dying to get his hands on that worm called Kushida, for a long time. I've been holding him back.” -Muna Ali

“Are you going to have all of CHAOS out at ringside with you?” -Female Reporter #4

“No, not all, only because I feel like if it were all the CHAOS members at ringside, then it'd be very distracting. I'd only ask Will Ospreay and Kazuchika Okada to stay at ringside, because there are already so many cameramen and ‘Young Boys’ out there, which you probably already know, I mean, two is probably all that could fit, or else it'll just get to the point of becoming far too crowded for my liking.” -Muna Ali

“Can you tell us anything about the new found ‘alliance’ between CHAOS and Bullet Club?” -Female Reporter #5

“Ehh(sighs). I don’t honestly don’t know what to say about it. It just kinda happened. Bullet Club was having problems with The Road Warriors, the same was CHAOS was having problems with Suzuki-gun. We just decided to get over our stupid feud and work together. And uh… yeah, it all came to fruition in August, when Will Ospreay and I went into the ring, wearing our CHAOS gear and helped Kenny Omega win the G1 Climax. A-And Okada had only instructed us to help Kenny win the G1, because he only wanted to fight one person at Wrestle Kingdom, and he wanted that to be Kenny. He’d had no intention of an Alliance forming, in the way that it had, he’d just told us to ‘Go out there, and stir some Chaos.’” -Muna Ali

“Do you think that this ‘alliance’, will affect the mindset of Kazuchika Okada, going into this match?” -Male Reporter #7

“No, not even in the slightest. Yes, everyone knows that Bullet Club and CHAOS are at peace as of right now, but be that as it may, alliance or not, Kenny Omega will lose at Wrestle Kingdom, and as always, the Rainmaker, will stand tall, there’s far too much riding on our victories tomorrow. Okada knows it. All of CHAOS knows it. ” -Muna Ali

“Can you tell us exactly why do you think that?” -Female Reporter #6

“(Sighs) Because, this alliance is very, very temporary. Okada will always be, well... Okada, he hasn’t changed, and he never will. And he isn’t stupid. The Okada I know would never let himself be distracted by the fact that Bullet Club and CHAOS have finally come to an agreement to deal with some meat lugging beefcakes, who think they run this company. He cannot afford to lose, and he won’t lose.” -Muna Ali

“Do you have any last words, or warnings, one could say, for Kushida before you face off against  
Kushida at Wrestle Kingdom tomorrow night?” -Female Reporter #7

“I’m coming for you Kushida. You’re gonna pay for what you did at New Beginnings! I’m gonna  
break you. Then I’m going to take that title, and hold it above your lifeless body. Then, then I’m going to let Okada do everything he wishes to your broken, destroyed and miserable body… Watch your back bruddah. (Laughs Evilly)” -Muna Ali (Throws microphone down.) (Walks away.)

[The Next Day]

Location: 1 Chome-3-61 Koraku, Bunkyo, Tokyo 112-0004, Japan  
Building: Gundam Café  
Date: January 4th, 2020  
Event: NJPW On The Road: Muna Ali #2  
Time: 7:15am

Narrator: “As January 4th rolls around, Muna Ali, and her own mentor and friend, Charles Williams, better known by his ring name, Will Ospreay, are warming up at the ‘Gundam Café’ their favorite local restaurant near their apartment building. Both drinking coffee to try and relax, as Charlie continues to try and calm his young friend’s nerves, about performing in her first Wrestle Kingdom at such a young age. Feeling qualified enough to try and ease her about this, given that having competed in the past 4 at, and claiming out success in his last 2, having won his IWGP Intercontinental Championship exactly 1 year prior, at Wrestle Kingdom 13.”

Narrator: “Charlie’s girlfriend, and Muna's good friend, a New Zealand native Beatrice, a fellow wrestler, who goes by her ring name, Bea Priestley, is flying out from New Castle, England, where she’d been making quite the impact on WCPW, (WhatCulture Pro Wrestling), where she is now the Women’s Champion, to see her friend and boyfriend wrestle. Bea had kept close eyes on Muna since she’d gotten her start in OVW, and had been coaching and teaching her through FaceTime since the younger was just 15. The two had become such good friends, that Bea had even helped open doors for Muna to appear on WCPW at age 16.”

Narrator: “Muna Ali was sitting in her chair, speaking in Japanese with her and Charlie’s mutual mentor and friend Kazuchika Okada. As Charlie sat patiently with his headphones in, waiting for the call to end. Once it did, she began tapping her heel on the tile floor.”

“Oi!” Charlie laughed, his thick British accent layered over the word. “Kid, would you relax already?” Calling her ‘Kid’, as he always has, feeling he has the right to, given he has almost 9 years on her in terms of age.

  
“I can’t just ‘relax’ Charlie! I lied to those reporters.” Muna laughed tiredly. ”40,000 people!” She said in a frustrated voice, though not loud enough to disturb the other patrons. “I can't do this!” she finished, using the same hushed frustrated tone of voice, not even paying mind to the New Japan camera crew recording their conversation.

“Quit with that talk would ya? You can, and you will.” Charlie replied in an encouraging voice.

“And what exactly makes you think that I can?-- And don't you dare try to say ‘Because you're Muna mothafuckin Ali’. I swear to god if you do I'll punch you in the throat.” Muna asked, while simultaneously threatening her British friend.

“Because I did it.” He answered shortly. “At 17, you will be the youngest person to perform at the Tokyo Dome, and it'll probably stay that way, but don’t forget that before you, I was the youngest.” Charlie answered, in a semi-pompous tone.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” She chuckled in reply.

“I went out there and did what you're about to do when I was 23 at Wrestle Kingdom 11,” Charlie stated. “Sure, there's a significant gap in age between 23 and 17, but my point is that you've broken almost all of the records I've set in New Japan. Tonight, you have to go out there, and break another before you are even 18.” He said propping himself up on the tables on his elbows and using his left index finger to poke the table.

Muna let out a small chuckle and smiled, “Thanks, Charlie.” She said silly voice, mocking him using the voice of the boy from the ‘Charlie Bit Me’ video, which she’d constantly done with different words.

“Don’t make me punch you in the throat.” He laughed, using the faux threat that she’d constantly used against him and all the other CHAOS boys backstage. “So what’d Kazu want?” He asked. (‘Kazu’ being the nickname they’d given Kazuchika Okada.)

Ali let out a quick chuckle. ‘He told me to “grow a pair’,” Muna laughed, and to stop being a ”Wasu no akachan!” She said.

“What the hell?!” Charlie burst out laughing, thankful that it was so early that there were only 2 other customers in there that morning. “Oh my god. Did he really say that?!” He managed to get out through his own laughter.

“Yes! Yes, he really did.” Muna stated as she and Charlie both drank the last of their coffee. As they did this, Charlie’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

As he turned it on to check, he saw that he’d received a text from Kazuchika.

“That Bea?” The teen asked, having expected the redhead to text one of them before her plane landed.

“No, Okada.” He replied. “He wants us to pick up his ‘Rainmaker Dollars’ from his house.”

“And where exactly is he?” Muna asked, taking out her own phone to respond to a text from her little sister.

At the Dome.” Charlie sighed standing up and adjusting his shirt. “You can head back to the building, I’ll drop it off there for him.”

“Not a chance mate, I can’t just sit still all day, I’ll go with you man.” Muna answered, standing herself up as well.

“You sure? I know how you get when you get in the arena before time. You threw up last time at the Fukuoka Dome, and that was just a dark match.” Charlie chuckled.

“Shut up.” Muna laughed.

“Alright, suit yourself,” Charlie laughed. “But I swear on my mum’s life, imma kick you all the way back to Nandos if you throw up.”

“Fair enough,” Muna said as the pair walked out of the café, completely forgetting that they were recorded and that the camera crew was already following them.

[Later That Day]

Location: Japan, 〒112-8575 Tokyo, 文京区Koraku, 1 Chome−3−61  
Building: The Tokyo Dome  
Date: January 4th, 2020  
Event: NJPW On The Road: Muna Ali #2  
Time: 7:48am

Narrator: “Muna and Ospreay were in and out of Okada’s house before you could even say ‘Okada’. They’re currently in the latter's car driving to the Tokyo Dome. They were having a very serious conversation about an offer that one of them had received from WWE, earlier that week.”

“You really can’t be thinking about going, can you?” Muna said, propping her elbow up on the car door.

“I don’t even know what to think right now.” Charlie answered, turning the corner of the busy Tokyo road.

“What does Okada think?” She asked, knowing that if someone in the locker room is hiding a secret, Okada will find out about it.

“He thinks I should accept the bloody offer.” Charlie answered.

“Is he mental?!” Muna shouted as they both laughed. “What about Bea?” She asked.

“She doesn’t even know about it yet.” The blonde Brit said.

“And why the fucking shit not?!” The girl asked with a frantic laugh. “Do you have a fucking death wish, mate?!”

“I just couldn’t find the right time to tell her. If I told her I'm accepting, then she’d be missing me a lot more, and if I told her that I declined, then she’d think she’s the one holding me back from this opportunity.” Charlie sighed.

“She’s gonna kill you for not telling her, you know that, right?” Muna smiled.

“That’s kinda implied with ‘death wish’ man. I know.” Charlie laughed. “And plus, she even said that she has some news to tell me when she gets here. So for now, all’s well.”

“What do you think you’re gonna do?” Muna asked.

“I don’t know man.” He sighed in response. “I mean, I am interested, but I am a champion here, in New Japan. I am happy here in New Japan.”

“Okay. Listen, Charlie. I am not going to be the one to try and tell you what’s right and wrong for your career. But… I will be the one to help you decide what you think is right.” Muna said.

“And how in the blue hell do you expect to do that, kid?” Charlie chuckled.

To this Muna smacked her lips playfully. “Never doubt me, Billy.” She said, using his other nickname. “Let’s make a Pros and Cons list!” She said excitedly, as the idea appeared in her head.

“You. Are. A child.” Charlie laughed. “Okay, let’s start.” He said. “A Pro, I’m being guaranteed more than what New Japan is offering me. Con, I’ll have to be traveling so much more than I am now, which takes away from the first pro.”

“Right, because New Japan pays all Business Travel flights, they don't do that.” Muna built, still being conscious of the cameras around them.

“Pro, it will be a larger Global exposure. Con, There’s no guarantee that I’ll be used correctly.” Charlie said. “But another Pro, there is a chance that I could get to work Styles again.”

“I hope you know, I’d kill you. if it means I’d get to see that match live.” Muna laughed.

“You can’t kill me, I’d still have to be in the match!” Charlie laughed.

“I could kill you afterward.” The 19-year-old laughed.

“You are ridiculous.” Charlie laughed. “Oh, Look there mate.” He instructed, pointing out her window.

She turned, to see a large, silver, dome building. The largest dome arena in Japan. The Tokyo Dome. The only words to come from the teen’s mouth… “Oh shit.” she laughed nervously.

“Calm down. Throw up somewhere else, I’ll kick you to Nandos. Throw up in my car, I’ll kick you back to Somalia.” Charlie threatened.

“Nope. Not gonna throw up. I promised. Not gonna do it. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.” Muna said, shifting in her seat.

“Good lord you need help.” Charlie laughed, continuing his drive, turning into the ‘Performers Only Lane’ that loops around the entire Tokyo Dome building.

“Fuck you Ospreay.” Muna laughed, leaning her elbow on the car door.

“If anything, we wouldn’t be doing this, if they hadn’t changed where the press conference is held.” Charlie pointed out, which was true because up until three years ago, every Wrestle Kingdom Press Conference had been held in the Tokyo Dome, the night before the event. At Wrestle Kingdom 12, they’d decided to hold the press conferences for the big show, in Korakuen Hall.

“It’s not their fault the diehards grew.” She responded, knowing the reason that the location for the press conferences had changed, was because the NJPW Fanbase had grown so large, that they’d have two big events now because so many people wanted to attend a Wrestle Kingdom event. NJPW Wrestle Kingdom: Prelude, a 3-hour event featuring the rest of the NJPW roster, that didn’t make it on the Wrestle Kingdom card, then NJPW Wrestle Kingdom, well, you already know what that is.

“Yeah yeah.” Charlie said turning into the building’s private parking lot, used for personnel, and performers only.

As the two stars step out of the 2018 Mitsubishi and Charlie held the plastic bag of Okada Dollars and he as Muna dragged their rolling suitcases behind them.

“You haven’t seen the ring yet?” Charlie asked, catching pace with the younger girl.

“Well no, but I assume it looks just like every other New Japan ring, just a bit bigger.” Muna answered, pressing the main floor button on the elevator.

“You’ll piss your pants when you see it.” The Brit laughed, stepping into the moving metal box.

“I want to shoot you.” Muna frowned playfully, leaning on the wall of the elevator, awaiting its gates to open and let them into their kingdom.

As the ding sounded, the duo stood straight, knowing the cameras would be recording, and the young boys would be greeting them and taking their bags.

Charlie handed their bags to the young boys. Holding Kazuchika’s bag to a separate one. “These go to Okada.” He instructed.

“So many people.” Muna said, overlooking the near sea of people swimming around backstage, mulling about their jobs.

“That a problem?” Charlie laughed.

“Stick it Osprey. You know human interaction isn’t my strong suit.” She answered, punching her friend in the arm, ignoring the fake “ow”, walking towards the bathroom.

“Come on mate, let’s go peep the ring.” Charlie said, grabbing Muna's arm and pulling her towards the arena area, in the opposite direction of the bathroom.

Wrestle Kingdom in the Tokyo Dome: Arena Area

“Oh curse words.” Muna laughed, standing her ground, taking in the totality of the Wrestle Kingdom arena. 40,000+ seats. 20x20 ft ring. 22 gates being set up. 6 announce tables, each of a different language. Japanese, English, Korean, Chinese, Russian, and German.

“Well Muna Ali, I’d like you to meet my good friend, Wrestle Kingdom.” Will smirked.

Wrestle Kingdom: Muna Ali vs Kushida Aftermath

Narrator: “After defeating Kushida in a forty-six minute bout, an emotional encounter between Muna Ali and her best friend Jennifer, a memorable moment with her idol and mentor Candice LeRae, and a teary reunion between her and her family at ringside, the seventeen-year-old was able to walk up the Wrestle Kingdom ramp as Muna Ali: The New Japan Pro Wrestling, IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion. While accomplishing her life goal she was able to honor her hero, Muhammad Ali in the process.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.... SO.... This was just something personal I wrote back in January, and my teacher said it was really good, so I thought I could post it on here. I KNOW NJPW HASN'T HAD WOMAN WRESTLE SINCE AMBER AND MARIA, BUT IDGAF! COMPETING IN WRESTLE KINGDOM IS JUST SOMETHING I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF! SO FUCK OFF!
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment telling this Wolfie what you think, and leave a Kudos if you enjoyed. 
> 
> MUCH LOVE FROM THE OMEGA WOLF GIRL 0_o <3!


End file.
